1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to liquid ejection apparatus and liquid cartridges.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid ejection apparatus includes a liquid ejection head configured to eject liquid, a hollow needle configured to communicate with the liquid ejection head, and a moving mechanism configured to move the hollow needle, such that the hollow needle penetrates a sealing member of a liquid cartridge.